24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Unknown performers
This page is used for identifying background or stunt performers that play characters not eligible for articles. If you can upload a clear, recognizable screenshot of the performer's face, then you may add the picture to the page for identification. Multiple-role performers should be grouped under one heading. Jon Braver's cohorts Just having a gallery of stuntmen that appeared in scenes with Jon Braver. File:Assads man 1.jpg|1. Man at Assad's house. Think he may have been Adrian R'Manté's stunt double but was used as a background guy too File:Assads man 2.jpg|2. Other man at Assad's house File:Rita Darren doubles.jpg|3. Fairly sure the woman is Cassandra McCormick, but don't know about the man File:Fayeds_apartment_man1.jpg|4. Man at Fayeds apartment, along with Eddie Fernandez File:Fayeds_apartment_man2.jpg|5. Man at Fayeds apartment, along with Eddie Fernandez File:Fayeds_apartment_man3.jpg|6. Man at Fayeds apartment, along with Eddie Fernandez File:Jon braver4.jpg|7. At Fayeds apartment, doubling for Sam Younis :The only one Jon remembered the name of was #8, Norman Mora - but still another guy to add!--Acer4666 21:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The picture of Rita's double doesn't look like her but if it's any help, here's someone who would've most likely been doing driving scenes for a female character on the show: Terri Cadiente: "We crash cars and help Jack Bauer save the world. I mean, what else is there to 24?" There is no mention in her book of any events on the show but that quote was arond 2008 so perhaps she did some other work on the show's 6th season?--Gunman6 (talk) 05:49, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Stipes goon & others File:Felsted hitman.jpg|As hitman at Felsted security (Season 4) File:5x04-archer-dead.jpg|As ontario airport terrorist (perhaps) (Season 5) File:Stipes goon.jpg|As Stipes' goon (Season 5) I dunno, but I think these three might be the same person. User:ThomasHL thinks he perhaps is not a stuntman, although the ontario airport terrorist did crash through a pane of glass. :Re: the 1st picture from S5, like I said in my S5 Thug Page, I have a feeling that was supposed to be Randall Archer. He is wearing similar clothes and I think he was standing close to where Archer was last seen standing. Thief12 12:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wonder who plays him though? It seems odd that they would replace Archer with a stunt double, as he himself is a stunts guy. Perhaps he wasn't comfortable falling through the glass. This guy's a bit bigger than Archer tho--Acer4666 12:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Or perhaps those scenes were shot on a different day. I mean, even though we see it as the same episode, they usually take weeks or months to shoot. Maybe Archer was unavailable at the time. Thief12 12:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is William H. Burton, Jr.--Acer4666 (talk) 17:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Compound guard File:stuntman lockload4.jpg|As compound guard (Season 4) Who the hell is this? :I'm thinking possibly, perhaps, maybe, it's Chris O'hara with a beard, mainly for the stunts unlimited connection, but also his ears, eyes, nose kind of, looks like it could be him--Acer4666 10:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::This is stuntman Cooper Taylor--Acer4666 (talk) 17:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Gunman dude File:Kingsleymerc2x18.jpg|Kingsley's mercenary (Season 2) File:Motorcade2.jpg|Motorcade attacker (Season 5) File:7x24 Wilson merc.jpg|Wilson's mercenary (Season 7) File:Dalton USSS.jpg|Dalton (Secret Service) (Season 7-8) :He looks very similar to John Dixon but the face is different. --ASHPD24 21:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I have another shot of bierko's sub sentry where you can see his face a bit more clearly, I'll upload it soonish. It's odd, but when I saw him I really thought he had similar facial features to Troy Gilbert. I know Troy's brothers Lance and Tim also worked on the show, but I can't find any recent photos of them to see if they're bald or not. I'll check out the s2 gunman too--Acer4666 10:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok maybe my pic wasn't that great either haha but gives a bit more detail on his face--Acer4666 19:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::The sub sentry is Garrett Warren - but I don't think that's the Season 2 gunman--Acer4666 (talk) 17:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I have stuck 2 other photos which could maybe be the same guy as Kingsley's mercenary - I'm not too sure though--Acer4666 (talk) 15:58, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks to Gunman6, Carrick O'Quinn plays at least seom of these guys surely!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Good News: Acer4666 is the main one who deserves all the credit for discovering this actor named Richard Schimmelpfenneg who not only plays one of the Starkwood Ops in the Day 7 stand-off between the mercs and Moss' FBI unit but he HAS to be the one who plays Wilson's mercenary. Take a look at his demo reel if you need more convincing. In that video is also a slideshow of photos, one of them even includes him posing with actor Jon Voight so I think we're set.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I uploaded a new shot of the guy's face to see it clearer - I'm not sold on him being Richard Schimmelpfenneg. Are you saying this role is on his demo reel? Or just the photo of him and Jon Voight? That Jon Voight photo only confirms the role we already know about (Starkwood Ops) as Jon Voight was nothing to do with the season finale where this Wilson's merc appears--Acer4666 (talk) 03:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :The role is not but it's alright, his myspace page had plenty of other photos (not the merc in the finale but if you see the video, you should see the similarity).--Gunman6 (talk) 03:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm seeing a very prominent dimple in Schimmelpfenneg's chin that Wilson's merc doesn't have, as well as a differently shaped nose when he's in profile (compare this shot with Wilson's merc's nose in profile in the updated shot I uploaded)--Acer4666 (talk) 03:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Here is his page! Here are two other images to look over and compare: --Gunman6 (talk) 03:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, after checking the other pic Acer posted, I'm starting to think that the Wilson bodyguard is either mixed up with a similarly looking actor or was played by two different background/stunt guys because it bared lots of similarity to the previous pic while it doesn't bare much to the new pic you have. Could you please post the other one you removed back in so you see what I mean?--Gunman6 (talk) 03:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The older picture is contained in the file page's history, you can still see it here. I really don't think there's any need to restore the old picture, they're without a doubt the same guy. Watch the scene and you'll see! One is just blurry so it's hard to see details of his face very well, the new version is a clearer shot. ::I see he had two roles on the show on his myspace page - interesting stuff. I dunno how long he's been working on the show, but it may be possible he played Trell. That's a wild guess though and may not be accurate--Acer4666 (talk) 04:01, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, gotcha, same person, eh? Well, again, just come to a conclusion after you see the demo reel on his IMDb profile. I'll see if I can email him about his history with the show.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::To get back on topic, I think that the Alan Wilson merc is played by Phil Culotta, who I think also appears in Season 8 here--Acer4666 (talk) 19:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Scott the sniper File:Scott sniper face.jpg|Scott (Peter Kingsley sniper) File:ScottSniperDay2.jpg|Scott's hair File:6x03 assaulted motorist.jpg|guy thrown to pavement by Jack in 6x03 File:S4ep1guard.jpg|Norman Howell Right, I don't know really about this. But here are my thoughts: I find that Stunts Unlimited members tend to do scenes in groups, so if there are a group of stuntmen (like in Lock & Load documentary, or Peter Kingsley's thugs) it's likely they're all from stunts unlimited. That's why I think the guy who plays Scott is a stunts unlimited guy (cos Troy Gilbert, John Meier, J. J. Perry etc also played henchmen). Now the first two shots are of Scott - the second shot is of a stuntmen from season 6, who I think has similar hair, could be him, and lastly is Norman Howell, a stunts unlimited guy with similar hair. Dunno if any of these people are the same but thought I'd throw my thoughts out there--Acer4666 15:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : Also, for whatever it's worth, anon editor inserted "Rick Montgomery" into Sniper Scott's actor field waay back in Dec 2008, but then removed it. Doing a little digging turned up nothing both then and now, but hey—who knows—''you''' may find something of interest... or it's a complete dead end... 21:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::The assaulted motorist is Norman Howell - I believe that Scott the sniper is the same dude as well, but haven't got confirmation on it--Acer4666 (talk) 17:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not one entitled to say entirely but the hair and cheeks match up for me and most of the stuntmen here have worked on this show from the second season up so I find it to be sound. If it was removed then it most likely was considered inaccurate by the poster.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::When comparing with pic 1 and pic 3, I believe that these two guys have the identical sideburns. I think Scott is definitely played by Powell. --William (talk) 13:37, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Ostroff's lieutenant File:S5ep10ostroffman.jpg It's been 6 years since this scene was filmed, I dunno how much someone changes in that time. Apart from the hair, for some reason I think this guy looks kind of like Gary Price. I'm nowhere near certain though. Gary Price looks really familiar anyway though, he won a SAG award for stunts on Season 8 of 24 but sure he appeared elsewhere too--Acer4666 (talk) 16:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, I've got to say he looks quite familiar. But the lack of hair is what makes it not 100% for me. --ASHPD24 (talk) 21:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Mystery guy File:8x20 merc.jpg|Merc at 14633 12th Street File:5x15 gasplant man.jpg|Bierko's man at Wilshire Gas Company These two guys look like maybe the same performer. Thought I'd post!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :No argument here. :)--Gunman6 (talk) 03:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Hm, first guy could possibly be Tim Sitarz, his imdb pic shows him with that beard and "bald with sideburns" look. Not sure about the second guy though, he also has the bald & sideburns and thick eyebrows, not sure on either though--Acer4666 (talk) 14:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think they are the same person. First pic looks like a more heavy-built person. Then again, the pictures aren't that clear to begin with. Thief12 (talk) 15:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hm, yes, the first guy was Tim Sitarz but the second guy wasn't (confirmed by email)--Acer4666 (talk) 10:55, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24 Jeffrey G. Barnett reference This is JGB's FaceBook page so should you come across anyone who bares resemblance, feel free to compare here.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Bear in mind this page is for adding pictures of people in the show to identify, rather than posting names of people who say they worked on the show and trying to spot them. Perhaps a "known performers with unknown roles" page may be created for that, but it's the very opposite of this page. The only person I can think off the top of my head who Jeff Barnett may have played is maybe the security guard on the far left here, but that's a complete guess and it could be someone completely different--Acer4666 (talk) 01:33, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Juma's soldiers File:Juma soldier 1.jpg|Conrade Gamble? File:Juma soldier 2.jpg|Kofi Yiadom? Identifying some of Juma's soldiers is pretty damn hard - but there were two guesses I made. The first is of Conrade Gamble, who is kind of confirmed (in the linked article) as having worked on 24 - dunno if that's him tho. The second is Kofi Yiadom, which I haven't seen it said anywhere that he worked on 24, but he is a los-angeles based stuntman--Acer4666 (talk) 20:14, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :I just looked at Gamble's iStunt resume and despite it not mentioning any involvement with 24" and his FaceBook page being broken, I'm sold on not only your picture strongly resembling him but by the measurement appearing to match the resume's described 5'11 height and since Gamble had also worked in the past with stunt coordinators such as Lance Gilbert so perhaps he was working in the same area of L.A. with them for a third time and brought aboard? That being said, I don't see the resemblance with the Yiadom guy since his iStunt shows nothing different and his IMDb avatar appears to resemble Hakeem Kae-Kazim more than anything else.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Season 1/3 stuntman? File:1x13 Gaines man.jpg|Blown away from exploding van File:3x02 Zach's friend.jpg|Shot by Chase These two characters from Season 1 and 3 look quite similar...both are stunt roles. No idea who though!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Found someone who almost appears to have a similar jawline and eyelids as the guy pictured above but the cheeks and angle is throwing me off to be absolutely sure. --Gunman6 (talk) 01:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Billy D Lucas? File:3x4 guard.jpg|Season 3 prison guard File:8x06 Laitanan henchman.jpg|Season 8 Laitanan henchman Not sure, but the first pic here is a prison guard who we decided was Billy D Lucas. I spotted the other guy at Vladimir Laitanan's garage in S8 - he doesn't do anything stunt-y but there are other stunt guys as extras in this scene (eg Phil Culotta) and I think they look pretty similar. Any other opinions?--Acer4666 (talk) 17:16, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :I've seen some resemblance, but Laitanan's guy looks younger than Lucas So I don't think it's him. --William (talk) 13:56, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Motorcade terrorist File:Motorcade7.jpg|Mike Massa? There's a few stunts unlimited guys in the Suvarov motorcade scene. Wondering if this guy is maybe Mike Massa?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:41, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :I messaged Massa recently on Facebook and all he said so far is that he played villains on both 24 and Die Hard 4. UPDATE: He claims that's not him so I asked if he could inform us how many roles he recalls having, let alone which season he believes he was in. --Gunman6 (talk) 22:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I check out Massa's IMDb link and it said he appeared Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm. It's likely he played one of Bierko's thugs in that invaded the Wilshire Gas Company. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:15, January 29, 2019 (UTC) White House Secret Service agent File:7x12 SS agent 3.jpg|Kanin Howell? Many of the SS reinforcements were stunts unlimited guys (Archer, Brockton, Norman Howell, Perry), so I think this guy could be one of them. Is it possible that this guy is Kanin Howell? My computer just having trouble entering the stuntsunlimited website. --William (talk) 14:09, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Richard Hansen File:9x02 Bashir henchmen.jpg|As Bashir's man File:9x12 Letitcia guard 1.jpg|As Letitcia guard Richard Hansen. Thoughts? --William (talk) 14:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Nice work! I think that matches up pretty well but if you're still unsure then see if there's some UK stunt site that you can contact him at. --Gunman6 (talk) 18:48, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I certainly agree with the first, and the second looks just like him too!--Acer4666 (talk) 12:28, April 9, 2015 (UTC) CIA guard & other File:9x01 CIA guards 1.jpg File:9x07 carjacked motorist.jpg Thinking that the man on the left in the first pic (the black dude) is probably Mens-Sana Tamakloe;the man in the second picture could be David Newton. Not very sure, but at least their hairs are matched. Also, I think Ian van Temperley might have played one of the two "firemen" here since he's some fire expert, but I can't get a clear shot of the two men from the actual episode. William (talk) 12:12, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Once again, good work! Took me a few relooks between both the possible role and Newton himself but I think it pans out. The fireman is going to be hard to identity as there will have to be several freeze-frames of that chaotic scene but I think the security guard and civilian performers match up really well to where we could create pages for the performers and characters. Also, are you thinking that Mens-Sana also portrayed this soldier? --Gunman6 (talk) 22:49, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure. I'm really not good at identifying black guys (honestly), and the soldier's head was not shown. William (talk) 05:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I think I agree with the idents on the two pictures above. Don't think Mens-Sana Tamakloe played the soldier. I think he may have appeared in the first scene of LAD as one of the homeless guys knocked over by the CIA agents chasing Jack--Acer4666 (talk) 12:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::This being the homeless guy knocked into a trolley, and this being Mens-Sana Tamakloe--Acer4666 (talk) 13:30, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Another possible David Newton role, playing a CIA agent along with Cutler during the raid of Tundel House. --William (talk) 12:28, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :I agree that looks like him too. How about my Mens-Sana comparison I wrote above?--Acer4666 (talk) 09:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Not sure...The man in this picture looks bearded or a little bit unshaven, but none of the Mens-Sana pics has beard (and i'm really not good at identifying black dudes). --William (talk) 12:09, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :The amount of stubble he has looks to be a few days growth, so that's a non-issue - I think it looks like him anyways--Acer4666 (talk) 20:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) 9x03 Protester File:9x03 mob1.jpg|THIS IS SPARTA!!! Probably Selva Rasalingam? --William (talk) 08:26, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Aside from being unable to find any other resumes claiming he worked on the show, I'm finding the cheeks and eyes to be too obese especially in comparison to this photo here. --Gunman6 (talk) 09:42, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Kevin Reid :It's hard to find anything on this stunt performer but I finally found a pic for him: https://twitter.com/1spongerboy/media I've messaged him and hope to hear back soon.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Bishop's driver One of Bishop's commandos seen in the episode. Possibly a stunt performer maybe? --William (talk) 15:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Brody stunt double There's a pic from Blood on the Tracks of Brody's stunt double. They call him "Bryan/Brian" and you probs need to watch it but I'm fairly sure its Bryan Friday. this is a shot of Friday from roughly the same era as he now has grey hair--Acer4666 (talk) 13:36, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :I concur that this is likely him given the face structure and hair match up and since we already said that it wasn't Brian Hite (both in terms of how it looked and Hite claiming he wasn't in that episode). Plus, this role required some acting and that stunt actor puts down that he's been hired in the past for both acting and stunt related roles. --Gunman6 (talk) 16:57, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Unknown CTU security guard in 6x23 I didn't want to post this image here since it's a tad bit blurry but I noticed that this man received no credit on the page for Day 6: 4:00am-5:00am so I'm posting it here for now. --Gunman6 (talk) 01:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :The webpage you linked to has tonnes of pictures on it, who knows which one you mean? An internet tip: Right click on an image and then press "copy image URL", and you can link directly to the image rather than to a webpage with hundreds of images on it--Acer4666 (talk) 01:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't have a right clicker mouse but there's only one security guy in the photos. I clicked and dragged the image into the URL so it should show up now. --Gunman6 (talk) 06:53, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I see. I believe that's Brian Hite's CTU guard making a reappearance--Acer4666 (talk) 10:01, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Themba Tyutu? This guy appears during the fight and raid on the Okavango School in Redemption - I am fairly sure it is Themba Tyutu based on the similarity. Any objections?--Acer4666 (talk) 00:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, Acer. Check this out. This might help you confirm his identity on this tribute video to him from the image you set up here. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:14, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah I know that's where I got the image from. After seeing all the pics of him in the tribute video and watching his role in the episode (he knocks Jack out in the fight and has some lines with Youssou Dubaku during Jack's interrogation) I'm sure it's the same guy. Do you have an opinion on whether it is?--Acer4666 (talk) 01:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm...Well, the faces on both the tribute video and the picture look very similar and has the same hairstyle, possibly it is Themba Tyutu. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:22, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, Tyutu was also on the Denzel Washington/Ryan Reynolds film Safe House, which was his last film before his death. He was listed in the credits probably by the name Thembaletu Tyutu where he portrays one of the henchmen working for a mercenary name Vargas portrayed by Fares Fares. That might help you get an idea if it is him on 24: Redemption. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:32, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::The clip that Tyutu features most prominently in from Safe House is here - the little dialogue he has sounds not dissimilar to his voice in Redemption. But for me the visual similarity is pretty clear--Acer4666 (talk) 02:01, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hmm...Do you think that's good enough to set up an article for him yet? BattleshipMan (talk) 03:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm gathering opinions here to see. If no-one has any objections I will--Acer4666 (talk) 11:06, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I just e-mailed an SA stuntman who identified this guy as Themba Tyutu :)--Acer4666 (talk) 23:11, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I also noticed you added three additional stuntman on Your project page of actors who will killed on-screen by Jack. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:39, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes indeed! Matthew Van Leeve, a stunt guy who I thought appeared in Redemption (but doesn't), identified a fair few performers in Redemption for me :)--Acer4666 (talk) 12:31, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Nina's Day 3 henchman This is one of Nina Myers bodyguards in season 3 who gets shot by Jack. To me he kind of looks like Roger Yuan. Does anyone agree or disagree with that?--Acer4666 (Talk) 15:52, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :I think it could be Roger Yuan. Check out the article of the character portrayed by him in the Lethal Weapon wiki and see what you think. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:39, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I asked Gunman6 about that performer on another site and he told me this. "I doubt it's Roger (although his brother Ron was one the show in S6) as this stuntman/extra has thicker cheeks (Roger's are looser and have less mass/structure to them) and the eyes and skin tone are off as well." ::That's what he told me. So he doubts it could be Roger Yuan. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:05, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :::It's questionable this stuntman could be Roger Yuan based on what Gunman6 said. But with this Demoreel site of him, comparing him to the henchman on the photo, anything's possible. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:19, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Isaac gang member There's a member of Isaac's gang who wears a camo jacket - he's a really big guy. At first I thought it was Brent Underwood, who has the intagram going_quemando and has been tagged in a lot of the posts of photos the gang members. However his instagram is private and I can't see any photos of him to be sure what he looks like. However, Brian K. Johnson also posted this photo, here, tagging a load of instagram accounts as gang members. One, which I haven't seen anywhere elsewhere in relation to 24 Legacy, is that of Mike Grant, former world heavyweight title challenger. I thought it was unlikely he is doing extra work, but it looks pretty much exactly like him! Do people agree?--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:43, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Ben Ratner? A friend of me thinks that Scott Owen is portrayed by Ben Ratner and send me his IMDb link. I'm not 100% sure that it is him. See what you guys think. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:30, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Wilson mercenary A mercenary of Alan Wilson's from .--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:40, May 24, 2017 (UTC) CTU Staff bumped by Gael Just wondered if we have ever identified this stuntman before from . This guy looks somewhat like Gary Cole to me. --William (talk) 14:01, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Evelyn's stunt double in 5x17 Doubled for Sandrine Holt when her character fell to the ground. Could be Gina Mari. Her resume. --William (talk) 13:10, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, seems like that is the bit where she doubles for Sandrine Holt--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:13, June 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Hopefully, we will find something to find out if it is her. She appeared as a stunt double in Tears of the Sun, which she could have doubled for Monica Bellucci in that movie, because she is the likely person Mari would doubled for. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:27, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Rask henchman I think this henchman is possibly played by Shane Steyn. It looks just like him, and his imdb credits reflect the right episode--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:50, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hmm...He's does have the same facial look as Shane Steyn from what I saw in the IMDb and that image. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:58, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Cheng's first operative killed by Jack in 6x19 I think I found out who did Cheng's first operative Jack killed before Jeff Imada is on Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am. I think it's stuntman Andy Cheng, based on facial recognition on the 3:32 on this video with the flash of gun fire from his weapon and his page on the Olympus Has Fallen wiki. See what you think? BattleshipMan (talk) 15:57, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :I found Andy Cheng a while ago as the potential of this guy, but I dismissed it at the time because there was some feature of Cheng that seemed to not match up to the Cheng henchman (possibly the ears seemed too small on the Cheng henchman...) - however, revisiting this now I think it probably is Andy Cheng and I was possibly mistaken. Good find!--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:32, February 17, 2019 (UTC)